Pedro Stats
Father Pedro Alonzo Medina Character Description: Father Pedro is a middle-aged human. His garb looks somewhere between like that of a certain classical guitarist from former times and Zorro dressed in all black, with a black bolero hat and boots. He wears a giant silver cross on a chain above his shirt, hanging under a white clerical collar. His shoulder-length hair is salt and pepper colored, as is his prominent moustache, and his skin is rough with pockmarks and a darker, with a moderately dark complexion skin tone. His eyes are a dark shade gray-green. BP Metatype: Human Gender: Male Age: 45 Height: 1.75m Weight: 90kg Hair: salt and pepper Eyes: gray-green Skin: slightly rough, slightly darker complexion Body: 3 Agility: 4 Reaction: 3 Strength: 2 Charisma: 5 Intuition: 2 Logic: 2 Willpower: 5 Edge: 2 Magic: 5 Essence: 6.0 Initiative: 5 Initiative = 5 + (hits from 5 rolls) Initiative Passes: 1 Physical Damage Track: 10 Stun Damage Track: 11 Cost: 180 BP Current Karma: 0 Total Karma: 0 Street Cred: 0 Notoriety: 0 Public Awareness: 0 Active Skills: Spellcasting 4 Counterspelling 4 Summoning 3 Assensing 3 Pistols 3 Dodge 3 68 Languages: Spanish 3 Knowledge Skills: Magic Knowledge 3 20th Century Trid Entertainment 2 20th Century Western Cinema 2 Architectural History, Religious Specialization 2 Medieval Church History 2 Rosicrucian Alchemy 1 Spells: Heal (DmgDV-2) Improved Invisibility (Realistic, Single) (F/2+1) Stunball (Direct) (F/2+1) Manabolt (Direct) (F/2) Armor (Physical)(sm) (F/2+3) Mind Probe (Active, Directional) (F/2+2) Trid Entertainment (Obvious, Multi) (F/2+2) Mob Control (Mental) (F/2+2) Positive Qualities: Magician Focused Concentration (1) Negative Qualities: Focus Addiction (Moderate) SINner (Standard) Wanted Weapons: Ares Predator IV (w/ Smartlink) (AP -1) 5P Ares Viper Silvergun (AP +2) 8P(f) Defiance EX Shocker (AP -half) 8S 200 Gel Rounds 100 Flechette Rounds 100 Taser Dart Rounds (10 shots each) Armor: Armor Vest (6/4) Gear: Magic Focus: Silver Cross Chain (Spellcasting, Rating 1, Bound 1BP) Disposable Commlink Mage Sight Goggles (Spellcasting Pool -3 for spells cast through optics) Credits, Lifestyle & IDs: Certified Credstick 70¥ Remaining (purchased 1 extra die for street-level starting cash roll) (2d6 = (2 + 5) * 10¥) Legal SIN (Pedro Alonzo Medina) Fake SIN 3 (Juan Gonzales) Fake Concealed Carry License Rating 2 Docwagon Basic 1 year (5,000¥) Squatter Lifestyle (paid, 500¥/month) Contacts: Samuel (Coyote, Seattle. Connection 2, Loyalty 2) Striker (Connection 3, Loyalty 2) ---- Cheat Sheet ''Magic '' Spellcasting: Magic (5) + Spellcasting (4) + Spellcasting Focus (1) = 10 dice If targeted, opposed test resisted with Body for physical spells, Wil for mana spells Damage Value = Force + Hits from Spellcasting Test Drain: Depends on Spell Counterspelling: Counterspelling (4) + Magic (5) vs. Target Spell's Force + Caster's Magic = 9 vs. Opponent Summoning: Magic (5) + Spellcasting (4) vs. (Spirit's Force) = 9 vs. Force Spell Drain Resist: Charisma (5) + Willpower (5) + 1 (Focused Concentration) = 11 dice (Christian Theurgy Tradition) Area Spells: Base radius is Force in Meters. You do need to see the primary target of the spell. However, Indirect Combat spells will affect other targets that are unseen by the caster as long as they are caught within the spell's area of effect. Include Caster Spirits Summoning Drain Value (Minimum 2DV): Spirit generates 2 x Hits from opposed Summoning test (not net hits) Spirits: Michael (fire), Gabriel (Spirit of Water), Raphael (Spirit of Air), Uriel (Spirit of Earth) and seraphim at the service of the Holy Spirit (man’s immortal soul (Spirit of Man)). Assenssing (Learn more about an aura): Intuition (2) + Assensing (4) = 6 dice Unbound Spirit Services # of Services Owed = # of Hits on Summoning test Range: Magic (5) x 100m Services: Physical and Astral Combat, Continuous Use of a Power, Physical Task, Remote Services Spells Heal (DmgDV-2): Heals # Physical Boxes equal to hits on Spellcasting Test Improved Invisibility (Realistic, Single) (F/2+1): Hits as Threshold to Anyone Resisting the Spell Stunball (Direct) (F/2+1): Stun Damage, Manabolt (Direct) (F/2): Physical Damage, resisted by Willpower Armor (Physical)(sm) (F/2+3) Mind Probe (Active, Directional) (F/2+2) Trid Entertainment (Obvious, Multi) (F/2+2) Mob Control (Mental) (F/2+2) Combat Combat: Roll Agility (4) + Pistols (3) + (2 for Smartlink w/ Ares Predator) = 7 (9) Add net hits + Base DV + (2 w/ Flechette Ammo) = Modified DV Compare Modified DV to Modified Armor Value (Armor + AP mod) Defender Rolls attribute + modified armor value